Coco
| gross = $807 billion | rotten_tomatoes_title = coco_2017 | imdb_id = 2380307 | website = https://movies.disney.com/coco }} Coco is a 2017 US animated musical fantasy film directed by Lee Unkrich and written by Lee Unkrich and Jason Katz. Plot Despite his family's baffling generations-old ban on music, Miguel dreams of becoming an accomplished musician like his idol, Ernesto de la Cruz. Desperate to prove his talent, Miguel finds himself in the stunning and colorful Land of the Dead following a mysterious chain of events. Along the way, he meets charming trickster Hector, and together, they set off on an extraordinary journey to unlock the real story behind Miguel's family history. Cast * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel * Gael García Bernal as Héctor * Benjamin Bratt as Ernesto de la Cruz ** Antonio Sol provides de la Cruz's singing voice * Alanna Ubach as Mamá Imelda * Renée Victor as Abuelita * Ana Ofelia Murguía as Mamá Coco ** Libertad García Fonzi as young Coco. * Edward James Olmos as Chicharrón * Alfonso Arau as Papá Julio * Selene Luna as Tía Rosita * Dyana Ortellí as Tía Victoria * Herbert Sigüenza as Tíos Oscar and Felipe * Jaime Camil as Papá * Sofía Espinosa as Mamá * Luis Valdez as Tío Berto * Valdez also voices Don Hidalgo * Lombardo Boyar as Plaza Mariachi and Gustavo * Octavio Solis as Arrival Agent * Gabriel Iglesias as Clerk * Cheech Marin as Corrections Officer * Carla Medina as Departure Agent * Blanca Araceli as Emcee * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Frida Kahlo * Salvador Reyes as a Security Guard * John Ratzenberger as Juan Ortodoncia Music Original Score Coco (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''October 27, 2017 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Michael Giacchino * '''Songwriter: '''Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez * '''Track Count: '''38 ** '''Songs: '''11 ** '''Scores: '''27 * '''Length: '''1:18:19 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Release ''Coco was released on November 22, 2017 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released in Mexico in October 27, 2017 due it is followed the Mexico culture. Following the release of Cars 3 in same year, Coco makes 2017 becomes the second year that Pixar Animation Studios has two animation features released in the same year after 2015 due Inside Out and The Good Dinosaur both released in 2015. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 97% Tomatometer and 94% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Coco's rich visual pleasures are matched by a thoughtful narrative that takes a family-friendly -- and deeply affecting -- approach to questions of culture, family, life, and death." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 8.4/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A+. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $209,726,015 in North America, and $597,356,181 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 3,987 theaters and earned $13,187,576 on its opening date and $41,094,147 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $17,887,167 at opening week and $189,226,296 in total, and in Mexico, it breaks the box office record create by The Avengers. In total, the film earned $807,082,196. Trivia * The orange flower seen throughout the film is the Aztec marigold (known also as the Mexican marigold or the Cempasúchil). The flower is used in the tradition of Dia de Muertos in México to guide the deceased to the living. * The film contains certain themes and content which would ordinarily be banned in China. * Miguel was originally only going to play guitar, and not sing. When the director, Lee Unkrich, discovered Anthony Gonzalez was in fact a talented singer, it was decided Miguel would do both so Anthony could share this talent in the film. * The look of the Land of the Dead is inspired by the Mexican city of Guanajuato, which has colorful houses placed on the hillsides in such a way that they look almost stacked. * The Santa Cecilia graveyard is named after Saint Cecilia, the Catholic patron saint of musicians. * When a guitar is played, the cartoon character's fingers match the fingering of the actual chords. * Coco is Disney's last original full-length animated feature film of the 2010s, as their next animated films for the remainder of the decade, include Incredibles 2 (2018), Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018), Toy Story 4 (2019), and Frozen II (2019), are all sequels. Category:Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Produced by Pixel Animation Studios Category:Movie in 2017 Category:Musical Movie Category:Fantasy Movie Category:Animation